Magester Mislav
Magester Mislav is the fifth challenge on the Azaveyran Challenges board. He appears alongside Roirr in The Beginning and the End. Attacks # "The magester channels his mana." Magester Mislav casts a mana shield. #* Applies 'Deflection Barrier' for 3 turns, increasing Block/Parry/Dodge by +140 and inflicting a large amount of damage to attackers every time Magester Mislav is hit. #** Deflection Barrier deals retaliating damage to any hits dealt, equal roughly to Magester Mislav's damage range. #* Channels Mana, empowering the next attack. # Magester Mislav casts a torrent of acid at his target, dealing 4 hits of alternating Water and Darkness Magic damage. #* Inflicts 'Darkwater' for 3 turns, a 50% Water DoT, unless Mana was channeled the previous turn. # Magester Mislav casts gravity magic at his target, dealing 2 hits of Wind Magic and 1 hit of Stone Magic damage. #* Inflicts 'Weight of the World', a 1-turn stun, unless Mana was channeled the previous turn. # Magester Mislav casts a plasma storm at his target, dealing 5 hits of Fire Magic and 4 hits of Energy Magic damage. Rotation Magester Mislav's attack rotation is 1 -> X -> X -> X -> 4 -> 4 -> repeat. X is 2, 3, or 4. * On the first turn, Magester Mislav will channel mana, empowering the next attack. ** "The magester channels his mana." * On the second turn, Magester Mislav casts a spell with a secondary effect, dealing increased damage. * On the third turn, Magester Mislav will prepare a spell combo. ** "The magester prepares to combo a spell." * On the fourth turn, Magester Mislav casts a spell with a secondary effect, dealing increased damage. ** This attack gains an additional effect. Mechanics Magester Mislav has 2 attack combos. The first combo, channel mana + spell, results in a stronger attack with a different effect. * Attack 1 (Mana shield) + Attack 2 (Acid) ** "The magester unleashes his channeled mana to slow you down!" ** Deals doubled damage. ** Inflicts 'Stuck' for 2 turns, including the current turn, reducing Melee/Pierce/Magic by -90 regardless of hitting or missing. * Attack 1 (Mana shield) + Attack 3 (Gravity) ** "The magester unleashes his channeled mana to crush you into the ground." ** Deals doubled damage. ** Inflicts 'Weight of the Void', a 2-turn stun. * Attack 1 (Mana shield) + Attack 4 (Plasma) ** "The magester unleashes his channeled mana for extra damage!" ** Deals doubled damage. Second, when Magester Mislav uses a spell combo, the second spell inflicts another effect based on what the first spell was. * Attack 2 (Acid) ** Attack 3 (Gravity) *** "The magester solidifies the acid!" *** Deals increased damage. *** Inflicts 'Solid Acid' for 3 turns, a 100% Metal DoT. ** Attack 4 (Plasma) *** "The magester electrifies the acid!" *** Inflicts 'Electrified Acid' for 3 turns, a 50% Energy DoT. * Attack 3 (Gravity) ** Attack 2 (Acid) *** "The magester attempts to break your concentration!" *** Deals increased damage. *** Inflicts 'Mindlock' for 3 turns, a 50% Water Mana DoT. ** Attack 4 (Plasma) *** "The magester flashes a bright magical light through the darkness!" *** Inflicts 'Blinded' for 3 turns, reducing Bonus to Hit by -50. * Attack 4 (Plasma) ** Attack 2 (Acid) *** "The magester's residual energy empowers this attack!" *** Deals doubled damage. ** Attack 3 (Gravity) *** "The lingering energy of the magester's last attack empowers this one." *** Deals doubled damage. *** Inflicts 'Weight of the World', a 1-turn stun. ** Attack 4 (Plasma) *** No combo. Resistances * Immobility: 75 Notes and Guides Category:Boss Category:Monster